


More Than A Hug 虫铁版

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony - Fandom, peter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 漫威 - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 只要他们甜蜜蜜的在一起





	More Than A Hug 虫铁版

 迟到的虫铁版，多更一千字致歉  
     经过Tony和伙伴们5年艰苦卓绝的努力，时间重回正常轨道，因响指消失的一半人回来了。  
    生活恢复了原样。钢铁侠难得放下担子，享受五年来首段平静时光。  
    “Boss，请看这条新闻。”  
    大水漫灌向小广场，Spider-Man荡着蛛丝从天而降，抄起MJ的腰带她远离危险，女孩尖叫着靠在他怀里，四肢紧了又紧，密实贴合男孩纤细的身体 ，尤其是圈住男孩下半身的双腿⋯让关注着新闻的男人捏扁了手中的甜甜圈。  
    “让他来见我，马上。”怒火蒙蔽了双眼，男人重重放下咖啡杯。  
    听了Friday回复才记起他的男孩在学校集体旅游途中，他已经半个月没有见过他了。  
    最不应该的是，他的小东西居然没有给他发一堆信息和假装打错电话，从他回归开始。  
    虽然心有不甘，但理智还在。他其实并没有打算把那个小东西纳入怀中，可是想归想，以前满心满眼都是自己的他突然不再满口Mr.Stark，不再事事汇报并强行融入Avengers，像正常少年一样轻松愉快地和同学相处，连休息时间都不来基地了⋯  
     不知道身体哪里开始疼痛，浑身都不对劲，男人坐立不安。  
     找回他之前耗尽心力，才刚回归他就不消停。  
      我⋯管他那么多干什么？相差30多年，由生死的距离划出的鸿沟，即使我忍心，他还会真想跨过去吗？  
     “安排威尼斯那边的人手，晚饭前我要见到他。”  
     Friday搜索到的男孩和女孩一起坐船，晚上单独外出，女孩的眼神时刻不离他羞涩的小东西的样子，让男人心情变得无比糟糕。  
   我培养你，我怜惜你，我疼爱你，我放纵你，我对你⋯  
   My guy一一你似乎仍然不明白。  
  ————————————-  
     被送回基地时，Peter既激动又忐忑。  
     原谅他还没有想好怎样面对他的Tony，背后可以无限甜蜜地暗恋，编织自己的美梦，一看见他本人就只能怂地喊出带着距离的Mr.Stark。  
     被送入电梯，Peter努力深呼吸。  
    More than a hug⋯  
    那时他用消瘦的身体颤抖地抱紧我，斑白的鬓发憔悴的面容，那么让人心疼。可我只能偷偷亲吻他的头发⋯我应该保护好他的，犹如骑士矗立在国王身旁，而不是让他忍受折磨，用并没有那么宽厚的肩膀又支撑起守护地球的重担。  
   我真没用！  
    虽然时间最终回到响指之前的那刻，他所受的苦难委屈化为南柯一梦，但我不想他一次次被命运捉弄。  
   我能做到什么？习惯性地搞砸一切，还不擅长表达⋯Peter懊恼地哀叹，Tony会离我越来越远的。  
   走出电梯，离那个人越来越近了。Peter身上的汗毛倒竖，他知道自己非常紧张，却不明白是为什么。  
    看到男人的瞬间，身体下意识直接就回转逃跑，被Mark46和47一左一右架住肩膀，带到男人面前。  
    “I⋯I’m sorry ，Mr.Stark。”Peter尴尬地视线游移，就是不敢去看那个人。  
   “穿着我做的战衣拥抱着女人的感觉怎么样，Spider-Man？是不是很爽？”小胡子因他的逃避面色暗黑，口不择言。  
    “不⋯”男孩想解释又怕惹男人生气，用他水汪汪的大眼睛飞快瞟了那严肃的脸又移开。  
    他的犹豫不自辩让男人理智溃散，怒火中烧，仿佛被世界抛弃般失去了所有。  
    “你想知道它还有什么隐藏功能吗？”  
    “隐藏功能？”  
    男孩白皙的脸上纯洁无辜的表情让男人捏紧拳头走出了房间。  
    “Mr.Stark？”Peter想跟出去，却被钉在原地，挪不开脚步。  
    穿在衣服里的战衣慢慢升温，一股股脉冲能量从领口缓慢向下延伸，像几只调皮的手指轻轻爱抚过肩胛脊背后腰臀部曲线和大腿，前面顺着锁骨胸膛在两颗小凸起分别停留单独按压，其他部分沿小腹和侧腹向胯部汇集，涌动着按摩起下腹和腿根部位。  
  “唔⋯”肌肉线条分明的大腿仿佛支撑不住身体的重量，Peter想用手辅助平衡，却被左右两具机甲拉住手臂。  
  『你都在我战衣里装了什么？』  
  『谁知道呢？或许是所有东西。』  
   他是真的装了一一  
   “嗯⋯哈⋯哈⋯”敏感异常的肌肤完全经不起刺激，Peter挺胸隔着战衣磨蹭外面套着的布料，来缓解身体的应激反应，似乎有一点点效果。  
   可是紧紧包裹着小Peter的部分震动着，让它第一次在外力作用下不由自主地膨胀起来，男孩咬住自己的唇仰起头喘息。  
    “WTF！”Peter开始挣扎，“K⋯Karen，帮我接通Friday！”  
    “连线成功。Peter，你的身体数据非常亢奋。”  
    “嗯⋯”男孩朦胧地透出娇喘，可爱的小声音笼罩上欲望的诱惑，“Mr⋯Stark⋯”  
    “为什么？为什么⋯这样⋯”  
    连女朋友都没交过的男孩哪里受得了这样的刺激？抖动得连站立都勉强，如果不是被钉在原地，又被拉住双臂，他的状态可能只允许自己伏趴在那里。  
    轻微的电流窜过战衣，让男孩发出甜美的呻吟。  
    泪水随着仰起的下巴的弧度从眼尾离开红红的眼眶，他咬住下唇，从鼻腔发出销魂的嘤咛。  
     眼前实时投放的画面让男人呼吸困难。那纤细柔韧的身体因被强制钉在原地而弓起美好的线条，加上他奶声奶气的请求，甜蜜蜜的吐息，男人的身体强烈发出需要信号。  
    一声声Mr.Stark又甜又苦，男人喜欢他唤他时的崇敬爱意，又希望可以抛弃无谓的挣扎，更亲蜜地靠近。  
    我可以拥有这个纯真的天使吗？  
    手指穿过投影来的画面，男人伸开双臂，毫不意外地从那身体中穿过。  
    难耐的喘息声让他的心跳加速，他看看空空的指间，手掌在颤抖。  
    “ Fri⋯Fri⋯Dummy⋯求你，帮我剪开它。”男孩吐出炽热的气息，面色晕红，敏感的身体战栗不止。  
     Dummy从一旁移动过来，勾住Peter胳膊上的战衣织料，用锋利的刃口一点点刺入剪开。  
    冰凉的金属沿手臂线条向上剪，冷热交替的身体反馈让Peter颤抖。  
    当尖端来到胸前触及凸显的小红尖尖，男孩发出一声甜度爆表的惊叫，瞬间后移身体让Dummy失了准星，重新定位从肋下找地方开剪。  
    男孩的身体更敏感了。新奇的刺激让他现在视线模糊，大脑中只剩那个人的一颦一笑。好想要⋯  
    “Mr⋯Mr.Stark，Mr.Stark！Tony一一”  
    叫得那么动听，让我如何忍住不出手？  
    “谁准许你破坏装备的，嗯？”  
    男人不知怎么时候靠得那么近，近到能感受彼此的温度。  
    “我们需要谈谈你⋯的惩罚怎么继续。”  
    “不⋯不要看我一一”泪水大颗地从漂亮的圆睁的眼睛里涌现又坠落，男孩激动又羞耻地夹紧笔直的双腿，想掩饰自己贲起的欲望。  
    “对不起，对不起⋯Mr.Stark⋯我⋯”  
     他一定发现了我的秘密，我偷偷地爱着他，我想侵犯他，憋得好疼。  
    “别哭⋯”男人心疼地抹去他的泪水，看他闭上眼睛甩开头，唇抿得紧紧的。  
    “别碰我！”  
    男人心里针扎一样刺痛。  
    果然全都是我的幻想吗？对一个刚成年的孩子用这些卑劣的手段，他明明那么信任我，我⋯  
    “我不是故意的，我控制不了自己⋯抱歉，你一定觉得我很恶心⋯”泪水浸润的明眸无助又惹人怜爱，红红的鼻子和小嘴唇在白皙细腻的肌肤衬托下越发诱人亲吻。  
    “不⋯”男人控制不住自己飞速狂跳欢呼的心脏，双手止不住颤抖。  
   “求求你，不要讨厌我⋯我再也不出现在你面前⋯”不管我有多想你，多爱你⋯  
    “为什么？”男人的气息喷洒在Peter的唇上，让他心跳越发凌乱。  
    “为什么要讨厌你？”  
    男孩脸上红晕未褪，闻言没敢抬头，惊讶的表情渐渐凝固。  
    “我⋯”不要靠那么近⋯说话时会碰到那好看的唇的⋯  
     “你怎样？”男人盈满自豪地压低了声音，性感逼人。  
     小东西粘在他唇上的视线，不自觉吞咽的动作让Tony嘴角上扬。  
    “我⋯”要碰上了⋯  
     Peter紧张地闭上双眼，却久久没有想像中的美好触觉。  
    小心翼翼地睁开一条缝隙，对上的却是一片蜜糖沼泽，陷入深深，直接没顶。  
    “我想要⋯”  
    微启的闪耀着珍珠光泽的薄唇终于被噙住，辗转吮吸轻轻啃咬，男孩忍受着巨大的心跳声，战战兢兢地半睁双眼凝望着放大的脸。  
    “现在可以告诉我，你道歉和离开的理由了吗？”男人的声音染上欲望的沙哑，把穿着破烂的男孩拥入怀中。  
    “⋯⋯”Peter用他会说话的眼睛倒映着男人温柔的脸，还没学会掩饰的表情清晰地呈现出纠结和渴望，抿着红润的唇沉默。  
     “要我自己寻找答案吗，Mr.Parker？”男人的手指沿单薄的脊背上行，插入他微卷的棕发，将他的小脑袋按向自己的颈肩，另手抄起他的大腿抱着走进内室。  
    King-size大床上的Peter更显娇小。他任男人三两下扯掉了被剪烂的衬衫，剥掉牛仔裤，只是用水润润的眼睛盯着那人。  
    “Mr.Parker，现在我想疼爱你，你有意见吗？”男人撕扯着蜘蛛战衣，手指有意无意划过裸露其间雪白的肌肤，摸索着从暗格里掏出润滑剂。  
    “是的，我有。”男孩一个翻身将他压到身下，抬手解除了自己的战衣。  
   温软湿润的小嘴唇吻上男人，没有技巧仅凭本能伸出粉嫩的小舌舔舐，像小动物一样引得男人发笑。  
    “ I’m sorry ，Mr.Parker。”  
    男孩气呼呼地鼓起红红的腮，一手压制住男人手臂于头上，掀起他的T裇，急切地亲吻上自己日思夜想的身体。  
   “WTF！”男人感觉事态有些失控，他开始挣扎。  
    这个小孩子真下得去口！跨越30年的距离，他想对伟大的TS干什么！  
    但比力量，没有战甲的Tony怎么会是Spider-Man的对手？男孩用牙齿咬起他胸口被吸红的饱满颗粒拉扯，用舌尖按压，玩得不亦乐乎。  
    “Fri，呼叫Mark47。”动弹不得的男人试图自救，唤来战甲。  
    男孩脸上出现震惊，悲伤，继而绝望。  
    泪水在眼眶中翻滚，纯洁的瞳孔闪现过受伤。  
   “Sorry ，Mr.Stark。我可以自己离开。”他抿着嘴默默地爬起来，无法控制整个身体都在颤抖。  
   “对不起，辜负了您的信任，我⋯果然不应该回来。”  
    被发现的可悲暗恋只能就此终结吧！就算他再欣赏我，也不可能任我为所欲为。  
    “Kid！”这声Mr.Stark让男人的心紧缩。那种疏远从来没有出现在他们之间，他没料到，也不希望再体会。  
     男人抓住他的肩膀，双双倒回床上。“不是你想的那样！”  
    “谢谢您的关心，您骗我⋯也不能改变什么。”男孩眼含热泪一直试图凝聚出笑容，却不太成功，他沮丧到了极点，拿开男人的手。  
    “我会记住您的教导，永别⋯”  
    嘴唇被吻住，男人炙热好闻的气息通过纠缠的舌头送入男孩口中，探索他从未被进入过的私秘领域，引诱他沉沦。  
    趁着男孩还未回神，男人夹住他纤细却有力的双腿，紧扣彼此十指，在他口中喃呢。  
    “不许⋯谁允许你⋯擅自决定⋯”          
    男孩把脸撇向一边，抽出手和男人拉开距离。  
    “我冲动，做事不经大脑。为了能赖在您身边，您每次罚我，我都无条件执行了⋯可是⋯可是⋯我不能永远假装幼稚不长大！我是男人一一”  
   “别说了！证明给我看一一”男人脱下T裇，解开自己的皮带和裤腰，任裤子自由坠落，他解开了腕表，“Fri，封锁房间。”  
     “如您所愿。我将于三秒后启用休眠模式。”  
    “Spider-Man⋯现在，证明你是男人⋯”  
    话语消失在男孩口中。炙热又虔诚的吻带着泪水的咸湿被二人分享，交缠的呼吸，甜蜜的轻咛，鲜艳的吻痕，落在男人因长期锻练而紧实的肌肤上没轻没重的爱抚，再再让男孩喘不过气来。  
    “Mr.Stark⋯”男孩从男人小腹处抬起头，目光莹莹地望着深爱的男人。  
    Tony抬手抚摸Peter红润的脸庞和后颈的短发，温柔地笑着，“我在。”  
     男孩满足地笑眯了闪闪发亮的双眼，动人的唇咧开，露出一口可爱的小白牙，年轻纯洁英俊又善解人意的全心爱慕让男人不忍回绝他的任何请求。  
     在男人目光中，男孩舔了舔自己的小嘴唇，努力张大嘴巴，吞进男人贲起的凶器。  
     巨阳将Peter的小嘴里外撑到极致，忍着泪花他含舔着男人，没有放过他任何一个细微的表情变化。  
    不客气地说，男孩口技很差，毕竟是第一次。可是即使牙齿会偶尔露出咬痛小Tony，男人也大度地忍了。他的小天使主动用小嘴伺候他已经让他飘飘欲仙，那些细节可以留到以后慢慢完善。  
    所以对于男孩急切地在他后穴探索，他也不介意尝试一下。到了这把年纪，自尊已经没有什么意义，实际的利益高于一切。  
    还好他的男孩把爱他发挥到极致，体贴他入微，扒开男人紧闭的入口，直接把润滑剂挤了半管进去。  
    冰凉的膏体让Tony狠狠打了个冷颤，随着身体不由自主地收缩，乳白的膏体变为透明液体，淫靡地顺着小嘴淌出。  
    没人看见这幅美景，但男人还是捂住自己的脸。退回十年，他可不敢想象高傲如自己，会主动让一个17岁的孩子在身上为所欲为。  
    或许真爱的确会让人失去理智，无条件退步吧！  
    后穴在男孩兴奋怡悦的全方位进击中一点点变得柔和软嫩，不再一味拒绝入侵的手指。当寻觅的试探经过两个指节深度的某处，男人的腰猛然弹起，发出一声诱人的鼻音。  
    Peter激动地心都要跳出来了。他强忍兴奋集中磨擦被发现的传说中的前列腺位。  
    男人发出压抑的情难自禁的泣音，款摆腰臀配合男孩动作让快感无限累积，在某人口中的凶器涨跳，终于在一阵颤抖后夹紧男孩的手指低声嘶吼着泄入那嫩滑的口腔内。  
    男人意识溃散，失神地沉浸在新开拓的高潮余韵中，硕大的前端持续射出的汁液被粉红的小舌一滴不剩地全部扫入口中。  
    Tony麦金色的大腿被不容质疑地打开，伴随着闷哼，后面入口被坚决侵占。  
    男孩的脸极具欺骗性。如此无辜又单纯稚嫩，你绝不会想到他有一身柔韧的肌肉，更不会把他和那个随便徒手拦住飞驰汽车的Spider-Man联系到一起。  
    所以当他驱使着结合部位动作起来，男人不得不用力抓住床单，以防自己被顶飞。  
    意识到自己用力过猛，Peter放轻了手劲，俯身亲吻男人被捏红的腿弯，在那紧致的大腿内侧留下一串红色的印记。  
    大幅优于常人的体能让男孩保持高强的频率，聪明的头脑算计好角度和精度，每一次进攻和回撤被控制在带给男人无限快感又恰好在他承受范围内，深入浅出让两人都无比兴奋，直到积露为波，男人颤抖着用无力的大腿环住男孩细腰，不断收缩的内壁存不住多余的液体，被挤出小嘴和空气高速接触翻搅化为泡沫沾湿了床单。  
    男人全身泛红，再也承受不了更多的刺激，流着泪挣扎着要脱离男孩的控制，却被抓住无力的胳膊和大腿，强势地反转身体，脸压在枕上，两腕和左腿弯被男孩握紧，更深地侵犯。  
    性感的沙哑啼泣让男孩兴致勃发 生猛异常，食髓知味地冲撞进击，肉刃在男人体内霸气征伐，所向披靡。  
    嘶吼着射湿了床单，男人彻底失去了身体的掌控权，僵着漂亮的脊背只能哭喊着仼男孩出入着一再高潮的身体，直到他拔出自己射到那过份挺翘的臀部和大腿。  
    男人软软地伏在床上，力量全失。任男孩拨开他汗湿的发亲吻他的额头，又抱起他去浴室清洗干净泡入按摩浴缸。  
    “现在⋯可以告诉我了吗？”  
    男人眨着美丽又困倦的双眼，用沙哑的嗓音问他重新羞涩的男孩。  
    “对不起！我⋯我太爱你了。太怕你讨厌我⋯”  
    男孩单膝跪在浴缸外，不敢看他红痕遍布的身体。  
    “现在呢？我好吃吗？”  
    男孩咽下口水，回味无穷。  
    哪里是好吃，简直芳香四溢，香飘十里，色味俱佳，美味至极！  
    “我⋯是不是在做梦？”  
    亮晶晶的眼睛里专注地只有一个人。不管什么人在他看来都是衬托男人的布景。  
   “你可以再多做一场。”男人向他伸出双臂，动人的目光中全是宠溺。  
    捞起男人已然无力的身体，男孩细心地擦拭着，像对待艺术品一样轻柔小心地抱他回去，而刚摆脱处男的自身⋯再次蠢动。  
    “以后，以后的以后，你想做几场都没问题，只要一直在我身边。”  
    这个正在我身上努力耕耘的小东西和他的身体，他的爱情都是我的。直到躺进坟墓之前，休想逃离。  
   “另外，Mr.Parker，恭喜你赢得了Tony Stark傲娇属性老公一个，归你私人终身所有。”  
        🔚


End file.
